


Hunger

by wayfaringpunk



Category: Big Bang (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2874803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayfaringpunk/pseuds/wayfaringpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gd x jinwoo oneshot but i loved writing this so i may write other one shots based off this story line || this is awkwardly written and i hate that but i also love what i wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

It had been just a few days after the MAMAs and Jinwoo was sitting in his bed alone recalling the pleasant events that night and the day after, along with the painful weeks before.

It had been months since Jinwoo has first talked to Jiyong. It had been during WINNERTV filming but even now, the scene is very clear. Jinwoo could feel his cheeks redden like they had after hearing Jiyong asking him out. It had caught him off guard then, and it caught him off guard just a few days ago.

After filming for WINNERTV and debuting as well as promoting, Jinwoo mustered up the courage to talk to Jiyong. He had given him his number the last time they had met, but neither of them had texted each other. After all, Jinwoo had quite literally told him he loved him just previously. 

It was weeks before Jiyong answered. It drove Jinwoo nuts all that time, yet he knew deep down that something like this would happen. But when Jiyong not only contacted him, but took the time to call him first, Jinwoo forgot all about it. 

"Hyung," Jinwoo had quickly said as soon as he had picked up. 

They had small talk first, but then they continued to talk. Jinwoo had laid down on his bed comfortably and on the other side Jiyong had done the same. They had talked more intimately as time went on. Jinwoo had eventually realized it was 4 in the morning. Jiyong had insisted it didn't matter to him and that he could stay up even more talking to Jinwoo. Jinwoo had blushed but eventually convinced Jiyong to go to sleep. It seemed they both cared for each other, but Jinwoo in a more protective way. 

About 2 weeks had passed, and texting had becoming a norm. Jinwoo had received a text from Jiyong asking if he'd like to come over for dinner, alone. Jinwoo had talked to his members about going out and waited for Seungyoon's permission before leaving. 

This was the first time Jinwoo was seeing Jiyong in a very long time, and he had been both nervous and excited. Nervous, because of his developed, loving feelings and excited, because he'd see Jiyong in person. He hoped he'd get through the night without any cameras, but dressed somewhat nicely in case he was seen. And he was, for a while but was alone once he was on the road. 

When he reached Jiyong's door he had stood outside taking deep breaths in and out. He eventually knocked on the door and was greeted by a smiling Jiyong. Jinwoo's cheeks had turned red but he smiled, bowed, and looked Jiyong in the eyes lovingly. Jiyong gave a small bow in return and shyly had Jinwoo inside. 

Jinwoo sat down next to Jiyong on a black couch. 

"I ordered the food to be delivered," Jiyong said breaking the silence. 

"Thank you," Jinwoo replied. 

"It's been quite a while," Jiyong had said, "I told you I loved you last time."

Jinwoo brought down his head, blushed, but then smiled at the thought that Jiyong had remembered that. 

Both Jiyong and Jinwoo were awkward at first but they got comfortable and sat close. The dinner came and they enjoyed the food quickly. Jinwoo surprisingly finished first and leaned on the couch's arm. Jiyong looked down to Jinwoo, who's eyes had been slowly closing and now had some hair in front of his face. 

Jiyong sat closer to Jinwoo, extended his hand, and moved Jinwoo's hair out of his face. Jinwoo's eyes had opened up. He gulped at Jiyong's hand that was now on his cheek.

"You can stay the night," Jiyong says with a small smile, "I'll leave you alone in my bed."

Jinwoo had tried to resist but in the end he agreed. But only for a bit.

Jinwoo had laid in Jiyong's bed for a bit but he felt awkward. 

"Jiyong," Jinwoo said opening the door and peeking out. 

Jiyong stood up. He was shirtless unlike Jinwoo who insisted on wearing his same clothes to sleep. Jiyong rubbed his eyes. He'd already been asleep. 

"Are you okay?" Jiyong says walking toward Jinwoo. 

"Ah-you don't have to get up. I'm sorry I woke you up," Jinwoo said bowing.

"It's fine. What's wrong?" Jiyong said putting his hand on Jinwoo's shoulder. 

"Well- it's lonely in your room," Jinwoo mumbles, "But I mean I guess nothing can be really done about it."

"Let me sleep with you," Jiyong said but then realizes what it sounded like and quickly says, "I mean let me accompany you to sleep. I didn't mean it to sound so-uh-awkward."

Jinwoo wanted to hide but instead just nodded. Jiyong turned Jinwoo around slowly and they both started walking to the bed. 

"You can sleep on the bed too Jiyong," Jinwoo said to Jiyong, who after watching Jinwoo get to bed started waking toward a small couch in the room. 

This time it was Jiyong who gulped. He just nodded and made his way to the opposite side of the bed. He laid down slowly and looked to the ceiling. Jinwoo, who was to Jiyong's right, also looked at the ceiling. Jinwoo then looked to Jiyong, but was caught. Jiyong turned on his side and faced Jinwoo. Jinwoo slowly did the same. 

Jinwoo extended his arms out to Jiyong's shoulders and quickly turned him to face the other way. Jiyong was startled but he didn't move. Jinwoo scooted closer to Jiyong, head on Jiyong's shoulder, and arms on Jiyong's chest. 

Jiyong felt his heart race, and Jinwoo could feel it as well. Jinwoo smiled to himself while Jiyong's face just became redder and redder. 

"Is this fine?" Jinwoo asks. 

"It's more than fine," Jiyong replies with a smile. 

"Good night Jiyong," Jinwoo had whispered. 

"Good night Jinwoo," Jiyong had said closing his eyes. 

That night, Jinwoo would remember it as a good memory for quite a while, it wasn't until Jinwoo found out about Jiyong's girlfriend that it became a bad memory. 

It was a lie however, but Jinwoo found out after his heart had been broken. 

Jinwoo hated himself for coming onto Jiyong but hated Jiyong more for allowing him to do so. 

Jiyong tried to explain his situation but Jinwoo would refuse to pick up his calls, and would ignore his texts. Jinwoo also couldn't help but feel down around his members and he calmly explained the situation. 

Taehyun came up to Jinwoo and said, "Hyung, let me try and help you out. I understand what you're doing through." 

He was the only one who really felt comfortable around Jinwoo, but the rest of the members didn't take long to soak in the new information. 

Taehyun had gone and visited Jiyong without Jinwoo knowing. Taehyun learned that Jiyong was forced to get a girlfriend so his sexuality would be hidden. Taehyun also learned something else, but he would hide it and it will stay hidden until the end of time. He promised Jiyong that. 

Taehyun told Jinwoo about the situation Jiyong was forced into, causing Jinwoo to feel extremely disappointed in himself. He had made a big deal of something that wasn't even Jiyong's fault. 

"I have to see him in person don't I," Jinwoo had asked Taehyun. Taehyun only nodded. 

Jinwoo quickly ran out, only stopping to put on his shoes and grab his wallet. He got into the car drove to Jiyong. He stopped at a flower shop, put his hood on, and quickly bought some roses. 

"Your girlfriend will surely appreciate the sudden roses," the lady at the cashier had said. Jinwoo had tried to give his best smile, but did not reply and only paid. He quickly ran back to his car and made his way to Jiyong. 

Upon reaching the door, Jinwoo couldn't bring himself to knock it. He felt tears begin to fall. He held onto the roses tightly but he began to sob instead of gaining the courage to knock. His sons were loud and Jinwoo covered his mouth. He had thought ,"What if he hears me?" And he did hear him and Jiyong opened the door. 

He had looked at the crying Jinwoo and had begun to cry as well. 

"I-" they both had said at the same time. Jinwoo let Jiyong speak first. 

"I thought you'd never let me see you again," Jiyong said. 

"Hyung, how could I? I just thought you wouldn't want to see me after making this mess," Jinwoo explained. 

"It's over though? We don't have anything else to fight over? Because I can't stand the thought of us ever getting into a problem like this ever again." 

"I feel the same way," Jinwoo began, "I just want it to be like that night over again."

Jiyong smiled, and slightly blushed remembering the sudden closeness of them that night. 

"I bought these for you, hyung," Jinwoo interrupted showing the roses to Jiyong. Jiyong laughed but blushed more. 

"No one has ever bought me roses," he said taking the roses from Jinwoo's hand, "Come inside, Jinnie."

Jinwoo walked in feeling red in the face. "Jinnie?" he asked. 

"It's cute," Jiyong said, "At least at hope it is."

"As long as it's from you it'll be cute," Jinwoo replied as he sat down on the same couch and corner as before. Jiyong sat next to him and put his arm around Jinwoo. Jinwoo smiled at him. 

"Even if it's something stupid like... uhm ..." 

"See you can't possibly call me anything but cute," Jinwoo bragged with a smile. 

"Oh now you're confident in yourself," Jiyong said and tickled Jinwoo's face causing Jinwoo's face to tilt away from the hand and arm around him and towards Jiyong's face. 

Jinwoo looked straight at Jiyong. His eyes automatically went down to Jiyong's lips. 

"Kiss me if you can," Jiyong teased. 

"I can," Jinwoo proclaimed. 

"Well actions speak louder than w-"

Jinwoo kissed Jiyong and shut him up. Jiyong smiled a bit as he kissed Jinwoo back. Jiyong had placed his hands on Jinwoo's cheeks as they kissed. Jinwoo pulled back first and stared smugly at Jiyong. He moved Jiyong's hands away and stood up. 

"Where are you going?" Jiyong asked. 

"To your bed," Jinwoo simply said as he turned around and walked away. Jiyong stood up and followed him. 

"Don't hog it all," Jiyong joked. 

"You're allowed to be on it," Jinwoo said. Inside he was laughing; he had never had this much confidence or sass. 

"Allowed to be?" Jiyong asked, "It's my bed!"

They entered the room, Jiyong behind Jinwoo. 

Jinwoo's voiced lowered down as he said, "I was only kidding you know?"

Jiyong had smiled a bit and nodded in reply. And as they had the first night, they laid in bed spooning, but not for long.

"Jinwoo," Jiyong had whispered." Jinwoo mumbled back a yes. "Is that your-"

"Yeah," Jinwoo replied. 

"Do you want to-"

"Do you have-" 

"Yes," Jiyong replied as he turned back and was face to face with Jinwoo once again. Jiyong leaned forward and kissed Jinwoo passionately. His hands went to Jinwoo's face. 

They spent the night in each other's arms naked and sweating, but with smiles on their faces. Many nights were spent like this and when the MAMA awards came around they decided they were gonna to not make a big deal about their friendship. 

They sat somewhat apart and politely cheered each other on. But by the end of the night, Jiyong had placed his arm around Jinwoo as the confetti fell around them. Jinwoo had tried to keep a straight face but ended up smiling. His members had smiled at them too. It had seemed like everyone around them had a great time as well. 

They had walked out together and drove to their hotel. And Jinwoo followed Jiyong and told his members that he'd be out again. 

"You're gone too much from us!" Taehyun jokingly whined, "I'm just kidding! We're very happy for you." 

Jinwoo had smiled and walked away with Jiyong's arms still on his shoulders. 

"I prepared something for you," Jiyong had said. Jiyong took his arm off Jinwoo and reached into his pants for his wallet. They checked into their room and rode the elevator.

"Close your eyes, Jinnie," Jiyong commanded. Jinwoo had done as said. Jiyong opened the door and looked out to the romantic set up, pleased with himself. 

"You can look now," Jiyong said. Jinwoo slowly opened his eyes and looked at the rose petals and candles set out. It seemed surreal. Jinwoo had looked to Jiyong lovingly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

Jinwoo had walked forward, followed by Jiyong who slowly closed the door. 

"Jinwoo," Jiyong said seriously, "Before -uh- we get to it, I have something I want to talk about."

He sat down on the bed, slowly moving some of the rose petals; Jinwoo did the same.

"I know we've had this thing between for quite a while now," Jiyong began, "But I want to make it official. Jinnie, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Jinwoo had been with Jiyong before but hearing the word had made him blush. 

"Yes. I'd love to be your boyfriend. Yours and only yours," Jinwoo replied blushing and smiling. 

He had jumped onto Jiyong's lap suddenly causing Jiyong to laugh. Jinwoo pushed Jiyong back against the bed. Jiyong gasped at Jinwoo's force. 

"Tonight, I'm your ruler," Jiyong had said flipping Jinwoo over so that he was hovering over him.

That night would be the only night, despite many nights, and days, together, until today that Jiyong had that opportunity. 

And now Jinwoo was waiting yet again for Jiyong to come home. 

Jinwoo heard Jiyong at the door and opened the door. Jiyong was holding multiple bags. 

"Where's dinner?" Jinwoo asked. 

"I'm cooking," Jiyong said. 

Jinwoo almost laughed but he just smiled. "Let me help you out," Jinwoo said as he grabbed two of the bags in Jiyong hands and closed the door behind Jiyong. 

They set down the bags on the kitchen counter and Jiyong slowly took out some of the items I side. Jinwoo took off Jiyong's coat in the meantime and set it aside on a nearby chair. 

"What are we making?" Jinwoo asked waking back towards Jiyong. 

"No idea," Jiyong said, "Let's wing it."

Jinwoo sighed causing Jiyong to pout cutely with his eyes closed.

"I love you," Jinwoo suddenly said. 

Jiyong quickly opened his eyes, "Did you just..."

Jinwoo turned away from him and blushed. 

"I love you too," Jiyong said. 

Jiyong extended his arms, wrapped them around Jinwoo, and set his head on Jinwoo's shoulder. They both then closed their eyes.

Then simultaneously, almost miraculously, they both said, "I'm hungry."


End file.
